Naruto Style Make Out Paradise
by Kohana Kurama
Summary: This is fairly simple. I'm writing a one-shot with you and a male Naruto character. Every character gets a unique scene. In some cases I may not try to make them desirable.
1. Choji

**Choji **

You fell on your back and stared up at the sky with an annoyed sigh. _'How did I get talked into this?'_ You thought as you quickly jumped up and took your fighting stance once again.

"Come on (y/n), you're supposed to fight back!" Choji shouted at you.

"Ha ha, very funny." You mumbled sarcastically and charged at him again.

After getting seriously injured during the Chuunin Exams, you spent the following weeks in the hospital because of your fractured leg. Now that you had finally healed, you needed to rebuild the strength in that leg. As per your sensei's orders, you were to train daily with Choji.

You tried to punch him but he caught your fist so you tried to kick him but he caught you by your ankle. Before you could swing your once broken leg, he swung you around and threw you across the field. Again, you hit the ground and rolled until you landed on your back. You stared up at the sky and sighed heavily.

Due to the nature of the fracture, many nerves were damaged in your leg, greatly delaying your reaction time.

You closed your eyes, willing away the tears. You had overheard the doctor talking to your sensei about you possibly being unable to continue training as a ninja for a long time. The thought of having to give up your dream of joining ANBU was painful.

Choji stood over you and saw the lost expression on your face. Secretly, Choji had a crush on you ever since you first spoke to him back in your Academy days. Although you two didn't speak often, you were very good friends.

"You wanna take a break?" He asked you. You looked at him then slowly sat up, shaking your head. He sighed. "(Y/n), please don't push yourself so hard. It'll take time for your to completely heal.'

"Choji, I-I have to heal. It's bad enough I couldn't even finish the Chuunin Exams. Every day that I sit around is another day I get further away from reaching my goal...I _have_ to do this!" Tears of anger and frustration ran down your cheeks. Choji sat down in the grass beside you.

"If it means anything to you, (y/n) I think you're one of the best ninjas I've ever met. You're determined. You motivate your team...Overall, you're a great person. This'll all work out for you. I know it." He reached over and wiped a tear away. You sniffled and gave a small smile.

"Thanks, Cho." He chuckled at the use of his childhood nickname. He noticed that although your lips were molded into a smile, your eyes still seemed sad. He thought about it, then made his move. You felt his hand touch your chin and you looked at him, then immediately felt his lips graze yours. At first your eyes were frozen open in shock but soon warmth coated your insides as you felt all of your worries slowly leave your mind. Choji's hand moved down to your waist and he gently pulled you closer. Surprisingly, you didn't protest or pull away, instead turned towards him fully giving him your full attention. His kisses were short and sweet little pecks that made your skin tingle every time your lips touched his. You could tell that he wanted to deepen the kiss but was unsure if you would be okay with that. You nibbled on his bottom lip and he automatically ran his tongue over your lip. You could tell the kiss was beginning to get too serious so you pecked him one last time then pulled away smiling.

"Thanks, Cho...I feel better now." You hugged your knees.

He stood and held out his hand, "Wanna go get some barbeque?"

You grabbed his hand and let him pull you up. "Sure."

You two turned and headed back towards the village, still holding hands.


	2. Asuma

**Asuma**

Konoha High School

The bell rang and the class immediately clustered at the door, fighting to get out. While they fought you finished copying the notes Asuma-sensei had written on the board.

"(Y/n), can you stay behind for a minute? I need to discuss something with you." He cleared his throat; you sighed not wanting to launch into the whole cigarette smoking rant again. Once the room was clear, you approached his desk holding your binder close to your chest.

"Yes, Asuma-sensei?" You tried to control yourself when he looked up at you with those sparkling brown eyes. Something about the man drove you crazy. He stood and adjusted his headband.

"You dropped this yesterday. Care to explain?" He handed you a folded piece of paper that you instantly recognized as a love letter you'd written to Asuma, never intending for him to _ever_ see it. You turned pale as your eyes widened in horror.

"Oh my God! I-I can explain that, I swear." You looked at him. He simply handed you the note, planted a hard kiss on your lips. You froze then melted as your wildest dream came true. Waves of heat washed over you as your legs became wobbly and his finger gently tilted your chin up to give him a better angle. You opened your mouth in a sigh wanting him to use his tongue but he pulled back with a wicked smile.

"Have a great day, (y/n)." He guided you out the door then waved. You waved back, completely dazed. You made it to your next class and went straight to your seat. Your friends tried to get you to tell them what had you so happy but every time you would just smile harder and blush harder, vowing to never say a word.


	3. Zetsu

**Zetsu**

Konoha High School

You stood at your locker trying to find your Chemistry book. Thankfully, your last class period was only study hall but still you had to be out of the hallway to avoid a detention. You heard whispering and looked over to find Itachi and Deidara looking at you...again. You sighed. Deidara was your best friend, however, Itachi was so full of himself that it annoyed you to no end. You refused to sleep with that idiot.

You returned to the scavenger hunt in your locker. A minute later there was a tap on your shoulder. You saw the half plant boy and had to take a deep breath to keep from freaking out. You had no real problem with him...as long as he didn't sneak up on you and avoided joking about eating people in front of you.

"Yes?" You looked at Zetsu cautiously.

"Look, I'll cut straight to the chase." He looked away from you. "Itachi and Deidara made a bet with me that I can't get you to make out with me. If I lose, I have to wear makeup for the rest of the week. I already know that you won't, but still I was told to tell you."

You nodded. It was just like the dynamic duo to pull a stunt like this. You felt bad for him. It was bad enough that he stood out like a sore thumb, but to also force him to do such humiliating things like this?

Your blood boiled with rage as you looked over at them, who by now was falling over each other, laughing themselves to tears. You shook your head and rolled your eyes. You'd show them.

"And if you win?"

He looked at you strangely. "Er...well, I made them agree to wear skirts for a week."

"Hmph, those idiots won't look so hot in a skirt...Well, Deidara will have one helluva time fighting off the football team." You smirked. You decided to bite the bullet. You snatched out your book and slammed your locker catching everyone's attention. You grabbed Zetsu's hand and led him to a chair that was left near your locker and made him sit down. Itachi's jaw dropped and Dei's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. You smiled at them and sat in Zetsu's lap. "Ready?"

He was still in shock. It was a good thing he took his medication or he would've tried to eat you by now.

You shook your head and tilted his head up and kissed him. The hallway instantly became quiet as everyone stared in shock. Poor Zetsu was so shocked he didn't even respond. "Zetsu, kiss back." He snapped out of his trance and put his arms around you, pulling you closer to him. You decided to just stick to drawn out pecks to make it seem like you two were frenching. The bell rang but you ignored it. You'd win this war even if you got detention.

"(Y/n)!" You pulled away from Zetsu to find your teacher, Kurenai-sensei, looking down at you two. "All of you come with me; the bell rang two minutes ago."

You looked at Zetsu. How long had you two been kissing?

In the end, you, Zetsu, Deidara, and Itachi all spent the evening writing sentences about getting to your proper places on time. When Kurenai had to leave the room to take a phone call, you looked at Itachi and Deidara and smiled.

"I hope you have your skirts picked out for the week. I want pictures." You smiled.

Deidara laughed while Itachi flipped you off. Zetsu laughed.

"Hey guys, make sure you wear running shoes. I heard the football team is in heat since the season is over."

Itachi and Deidara both began to spit a stream of foul words that Kurenai stepped back in on and were immediately granted another two days worth of detentions.

After you were allowed to leave, Zetsu stopped you.

"I just wanted you to know that that was my first kiss...and it was everything I thought it would be."

You smiled. "That's good to hear. We'll be doing that again. I'm sure." You planted another kiss on his lips then turned and left walked away.


	4. Hidan

**Hidan**

Black Cloaks, Red Clouds, Purple Nail Polish

It was finally quiet in the Akatsuki household. The leader was in his room supposedly plotting something big because he sent Itachi and Kisame off to gather information and Sasori and Deidara to go find someone. Kakuzu and Hidan were somewhere around. You were channel surfing in the living room when Tobi ran in, excited.

"(Y/n)! Tobi has an idea!" He hopped around.

"Uh..._idea_?" Your eyes got big, "As long as it doesn't involve explosive clay or Velveeta, I'm in."

"Bake a cake with Tobi!" He clapped his hands together. Oddly enough, you didn't see how that could possibly go wrong.

You shrugged. "Sure." You followed Tobi into the kitchen and found Hidan already in there cooking dinner: homemade pizza. He was very serious about his cooking; he refused to cook without wearing his infamous "Kiss the Cook" apron.

"Hidan, Tobi and (y/n) are going to bake a cake. Do you want to help?" Tobi asked while looking in the refrigerator for eggs.

"Yeah...we might need supervision." You added, thinking of the melted cheese incident. Who knew Velveeta was so hard to get off of your cloaks?

Hidan scoffed, "Jashin would surely curse me if I did anything with you two idiots. " He turned to walk out of the kitchen. He looked over his shoulder at you two. "Do _not_ fuck up my kitchen. I'll be back to get my pizzas out of the oven." Then he was gone.

"Why does he have such a foul mouth?" You wondered out loud. He was always saying things like that, especially to you and Tobi.

"Hidan must be on his 'period' like Konan. She never leaves her room." Tobi answered pulling out a big mixing bowl.

You laughed and pulled out the cake mix and vegetable oil. "Maybe."

You helped Tobi measure all of the ingredients then began to clean up. "Okay, Tobi, mix it all together while I prep the cake pan and oven."

"Okay!" Tobi began dumping the ingredients into the bowl. Of course you had to stop and show him how to crack the eggs open neatly. Once he found a mixing spoon and had started mixing, you turned back to the oven. You turned the oven on to 350 degrees and poured a little oil on the pan's bottom and sprinkled it with flour. So far, nothing had gone terribly wrong.

"(Y/n)?"

"Yeah?" You answered unconsciously, tilting the pan to get the mixture to spread evenly, killing time.

"This is taking Tobi too long. Isn't there another way Tobi can mix the cake?"

"Uh...yeah." You bit your lip while thinking. "Just use the mixer."

"Ohh...okay!"

Hidan came back and pulled his pizzas out of the oven, setting them on the counter. He found a pizza cutter and started to slice them. You finally finished playing with the cake pan and put it in the oven to heat up. You turned back to Tobi and your jaw dropped.

"TOBI, NOOO--"

He had poured the batter into the _blender_ instead of getting out the mixer. Worse, since there was so much batter, it didn't all fit into the blender leading Tobi to come to the conclusion that he couldn't put the top on it. He pressed the liquefy setting.

WHIIIIRRR---SPLAT!

You blinked several times in disbelief. Cake batter was EVERYWHERE.

"Oops...Tobi made a mess." Tobi lifted his batter covered hand to scratch his batter covered head.

"TOBI!" You screamed. Your hands automatically went around his throat, and you proceeded to shake and strangle him. "What in the world would possess you to do that?! This is a freaking repeat of the melted cheese incident all over again!"

"But...Tobi...is...sorry!" He choked out. You let him go and gave him a deadly glare.

"Now we have to clean this up! You're lucky no one was in here this time or we'd be cleaning cloaks again, too!"

A high pitched voice choked with tears spoke from behind you. "My pizzas..."

You both froze then turned to see Hidan looking down at his beloved pizzas with tears in his eyes. Both he and his pizzas were now coved with cake batter.

"Uh-oh." You whispered.

Hidan turned to you, "In the name of Jashin, you little bastards will pay _dearly_."

Tobi tilted his head to the side then began to giggle.

"What's so funny?!" Hidan demanded.

Tobi pointed to his apron. "It says 'Kiss the Cock'!" He started laughing harder.

You looked and sure enough, white cake batter partially covered up the second black 'o' so it read "cock". You bit your lip and tried not to laugh. You were doing great until...

"Hey, Hidan, I didn't know that you were a cock!"

You laughed so hard tears came to your eyes as you doubled over, hands on your knees. You tried to stand up straight but slipped in the batter and ended up leaning on Tobi.

"Oh my God! 'Kiss the _cock_'!" You howled with tears streaming down your cheeks while holding your sides.

"Hey, (y/n). Do you want to 'kiss the cock'?" Tobi asked then laughed some more. You stopped laughing abruptly and slapped Tobi in the back of his head.

"Ew!" You frowned, making a disgusted face.

"What? You don't want to kiss a chicken?" Tobi looked at you rubbing his head.

"Chicken?" You looked at him puzzled. "Ohhhh, _that_ cock! Oh..."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH!" Hidan yelled. His face was slowly turning red, like a strawberry.

"Hidan," You said seriously, "You should calm down. You look a bit fruity."

"_Fruity_?!" His eyes bugged out. He then whipped out his three blade scythe, eyes blazing with a supernatural anger. He let out a battle cry and raised his weapon, preparing to strike.

You and Tobi grabbed each other and screamed like eight year old girl scouts. In one moment of clarity, you pushed Tobi away from you and you both moved out of Hidan's way. Due to the batter on the floor, you managed to slide straight out of the kitchen. You heard Tobi scream and it was suddenly cut off.

"Tobi!" You cried but kept running. You would miss Tobi...later. As you ran down the hall, you desperately thought of a place to hide. _'Kisame's room!'_

You opened the door and quietly shut it behind you then hid inside of his closet. Seconds seemed to drag by like minutes and you got restless.

"I FOUND YOU!" Hidan yelled as the closet door flew open. You screamed and before you could do anything, he grabbed you by your collar and yanked you up to your feet. "Now you die."

"Oh no no no...no no no no..." You shook your head frantically, eyes filled with chibi tears. "Don't kill me."

He looked at your pathetic-ness and sighed. "Fine. Under one condition."

"Name it. Anything." You opened your eyes.

"I'm willing to trade your life...for a kiss." He whispered.

You stared in disbelief. "For a what?"

"A kiss."

"Why a kiss?"

"I...don't know what it's like. I want to know and you will show me." His eyes flashed dangerously. Considering that he was practically letting you get away with murder, you shrugged.

"Deal."

He let you go and you tugged you cake covered cloak off. Holding it with one hand, you used the other to grab his cloak and pull him down to your range. You stood up on your toes and pressed a kiss to his surprisingly warm lips. He allowed this touch for a few seconds then pulled away. "I'm going to go pray...I think I need to be forgiven for this sin."

He disappeared, leaving you to wonder how someone who had never been kissed before had incredibly soft lips.


	5. Naruto

**Naruto**

"Hey, (y/n)! Wait up!" You turned to see Naruto running up to you with a smile on his face. You tilted your head to the side and gave him a suspicious glare. Lately, Naruto had developed this insane urge to want to pull pranks on you.

"Yes, Naruto?" You stepped away from him once he caught up.

"I need a _huge_ favor from you." He messed with his headband a bit then looked at you seriously.

Your eye twitched a bit. "And what exactly would this favor be?" You knew by now not to take any chances. The last time you dropped your guard, you were covered in blue paint.

He noticed how tense you were and sighed. "Look, no jokes this time. I swear."

"Riiiiiight." You started to turn away but he grabbed your hand and turned you back to him.

"No, really. Remember you said that Shika and Temari would look good together?" He held your hand up to his face and it seemed for a moment that he was talking to your hand. This thought made you smile. Naruto saw this smile and took it as your way of saying yes. "Okay, well I was thinking you and I could set them up on a date. Of course, the only way they would even go out anywhere was if they believed it wasn't a date."

You snapped out of it. "Huh? What?"

"Oh, come on. It's not that hard to piece together. You and me are gonna get Shikamaru and Temari to go on a date by going on a double date and just calling it a 'group outing'."

You never were able to follow along with Naruto's crazy plans. You scratched your head in confusion. "I don't get it."

"OH COME ON! HOW HARD IS IT TO UNDERSTAND?!" He threw his hands up in frustration. Apparently, he had no idea just how vague he could be...

You just shook your head and attempted to walk away again. He pulled you back once more. "Naruto--"

"Fine. Can you please just be ready by seven?" He pleaded. You looked into his blue eyes and for a second got lost again, this time in a completely different way. When he was serious, he was almost totally irresistible.

"Sure...what do you want me to wear?" You answered in a daze.

"What you have on now is fine. I promise you won't regret this!" He turned and ran back in the direction he had come. Watching him go, you suddenly snapped out of it and cursed yourself for agreeing to the unknown.

-----------------------------

The persistent knock on your apartment door let you know the moment of truth had arrived. You opened the door to find Naruto standing there in his usual black and orange jumpsuit and enthusiastic smile. "Hey, (y/n)."

"Hi, Naruto." You said stepping out into the hallway with him then turning to lock the door. You could feel his eyes on you; you had changed into a red tank top, white shorts, and some white sandals. Even though he had clearly said that what you had on would be fine, you still had wanted to take a shower and change into something fresh. You only hoped that he wouldn't be distracted by you too much to keep his mind on his matchmaking game. "Ready?"

He kept staring at your outfit.

"Naruto." You snapped your fingers and pointed to your face. "Up here. Are you ready?"

"Huh--Oh, yeah. Yeah, let's go. I told them to meet us at the Putt Putt golf park." He put his hand on the small of your back and guided you out of the building. Once you two were on the street walking, you looked at him.

"So, why are you doing this?"

He looked at you and smiled. "Two people I know need to stop dancing around each other and go ahead and hook up. What more can I say? I like hooking people together."

"Like that time you tried to hook Sasuke and Sakura up together?" You rose an eyebrow in interest.

He laughed. "Oh, no. Nothing like that. I was trying to get Sakura to see that Sasuke had no interest in her."

"Well, in that case that plan was a complete success. She cried for _hours_." You cringed thinking about trying to console her after that very public rejection.

"Yeah. But this time, it's waaaay more personal. This is one mission that means a lot to me." He looked down and for the first time since he approached you with the crazy idea, he seemed unsure of himself. You put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Naruto. I'm sure this will be a success. In fact, I _promise_." You smiled which made him smile as well.

"Hey, you guys! Hurry it up!"

You looked up to see Temari waving at you two frantically. You smiled and waved back mocking her, trying to show her how much of an idiot she looked while waving like that. "Hey guys."

"Hi, (y/n)." Temari hugged you. This caught you off guard but you ignored it and pretended like it was normal.

"Hey." Shika leaned against the building and stared down at the ground. "It's about time you two got here. Temari's been talking my ear off."

"What?!" She looked at him, enraged. "You were the one asking me a million questions!"

You looked at Naruto nervously then stepped in to attempt to salvage the "date" that was already going sour. "Okay, how about we go in and get out golf clubs and golf balls and hit the course?" You put your arms around the both of their shoulders. "Hey, Naruto. How many holes are we playing?"

"Fifteen should be enough." He replied grabbing your hand and pulling you away from them. He led you up to the window and pulled out his frog wallet.

"After all of these years, it's hard to accept that you still carry that thing." You giggled at his cuteness.

"I've found that it attracts the ladies." Naruto remarked proudly, though smiling with you.

Naruto paid your you and his things and Shika paid for himself and Temari. Out on the course, things took a turn for the worse.

"Shikamaru! Stop cheating! I know you used your stupid shadow possession jutsu to make my ball go the wrong way!" Temari screamed her head off, at this point turning red in the face. Shika sighed, apparently not interested in her accusation. You and Naruto only stared. Shika hadn't moved once, however, you all knew that it was still possible for him to use it even without making the hand sign. "You know what? Forget it. (Y/n), it's your turn."

You looked down at the golf club and blushed with embarrassment. "You guys, I really don't know how to play this game."

"What a waste." Shika groaned and sat down. Temari shot him a dirty look that instantly shut him up.

"Naruto can show you, (y/n)." She shoved Naruto towards you. He tried to swallow a smile but was losing.

"Naruto, don't laugh at me..." You pouted. He quickly stopped smiling and nodded.

"Okay, here's what you do. Now before I even touch you, don't think that I'm trying to be fresh or anything, okay?" You nodded and allowed him to put his arms around you, then put the club into your hands, guiding them to hold it correctly. You tried to ignore the sensation of his hands on yours and his firm chest on your back. He spoke gently into your ear, "Now, it's really easy. Since you're a beginner, you're not going to want to aim for the hole. It would be better for you to just aim for the area of the hole, you know, just to get you in the right area." You nodded. "This is important because in order to even have a hope of getting a hole in one, you have to study the area of the hole, quickly become aware of its surroundings so you'll know what to expect. Like this hole, for instance, has a big windmill in the way. You have to aim to get past that barrier, first." His grip tightened a bit. "You have to assess the situation, study the windmill and determine how hard you'd have to hit the ball to get it past the windmill."

"It sounds like you're giving tips for a battle and not gol--" Shika was cut off by Temari's hands wringing his neck.

"Oh my God, will you shut up! I was learning too!" She shook him violently, then when she realized you and Naruto was watching, let go. "Continue, Naruto."

"Yeaaah." Naruto turned back to you and put his mouth by your ear. "No one can tell you how hard to hit the ball, (y/n). That's something only you can figure out."

You felt his warmth leave you as he stepped back to give you room. You watched the blades turn slowly and calculated the time in between each time the hole was blocked. You had a ten second window of opportunity. As soon as the hole was covered, you hit the ball hard enough to send it rolling but not too fast. You all watched as it rolled down the lane and clear the next blade then continued onto the other side.

"OH MY GOD!!!! I DID IT!" You hopped, danced, and skipped around in a circle then grabbed Naruto and kissed his cheek. "Thank you sooooo much!"

"As if Naruto can actually be a good teacher." Shika mumbled, then flinched when Temari moved towards him. You all moved to the back and everyone took a shot. Of course when Temari's ball kept jumping over the hole instead of rolling in like she had intended, she'd cut her eyes at Shika as her score jumped up.

You pulled Naruto with you to your ball, anxious to continue the lesson. You took your position and almost forced his arms around you. "Come oooon, Naruto! I could actually win this!"

He smiled as he once again took his place behind you. You didn't even feel weird like you had the first time; it was natural to you now. "Okay, this is the hardest part."

"How is this harder? We're right there!" You turned to look at him. He nudged your head to make you turn back around with his chin and once again spoke into your ear. His breath tingled on your skin.

"It would seem that it would be easier, but looks can be deceiving. The hole is visible and easy to get to, however it's way too easy to misjudge or miscalculate your next move. You could easily overdo it and send your ball flying over the hole like Temari."

"That's Shikamaru's fault." Temari defended herself.

"Whatever." Shika retorted leaning on his club.

Naruto sighed then whispered in your ear, "_I hope these guys hook up. They belong together._"

"What was that?" Temari asked loudly.

You giggled and nudged Naruto. "Continue."

"The tiniest mistake could cost you the hole. You have to remember that. And you don't want to lose the hole because...then you lose the game. I know you're a sore loser."

"Whatever!" You scoffed. He chuckled and backed away. You aimed for the ball and took a deep breath. You didn't want to overdo it. It had to be just right to get a hole in one. Just right...

You tapped the ball and it rolled slowly...You began to frown when it seemed it didn't have enough power to take it all the way. It stopped a few inches from the hole. You believed that if you ranted and stomped around for a minute it would just roll in, but it didn't. Everyone tried again and managed to get closer to your ball, but still no hole in one. You stepped up to your ball and danced, wiggling your hips.

"Hey, (y/n)." You looked back at Naruto. "Every time you look at the hole, just remember that the ball and the hole are best friends. They're meant to be together."

You nodded and tapped the ball, knocking it in.

-----------------------------

After winning the game by four points over Naruto and Shikamaru, the four of you went to Naruto's favorite ramen shop. The whole time the four of you argued that they let you win since you had never played before but you insisted that no beginner can beat a group of "experts" by a mere four points if they really knew what they were doing. You also attributed your success to Naruto's excellent coaching. (At this he blushed.) When you finished eating, Naruto decided to pay for the meal and stopped to have a chat with the owner of the store.

"Look, (y/n), there's something I want you to know." Shika pulled you away from Naruto and Temari followed.

"Shika? Don't you dare do what I think you're gonna do." Temari warned.

"Excuse me, but I don't want her to do something later that will make this whole night a waste of my time." Shika turned to you. "Naruto set this up."

You frowned. "Well, I know that. He's trying to get you two together." Your hands flew to your mouth when you realized you'd said too much.

Shika shook his head. "We've been together for two months now. He's the only one who knows."

Your eye twitched. "Wha...Then why am I here? Is this another one of his pranks? Because if it is, I swear I--"

"It isn't, I swear."

"Shika, you really shouldn't say anything." Temari lowered her voice.

Shika once again ignored her. "He's been trying to figure out a way to get close to you for the longest. He's done every thing he could think of from offering to train with you, pretending he needed your help with random things, even pouring paint on you just to get your attention. I told him why not just set up a stupid date. He knew at that point you wouldn't go for it so me and Temari told him to just pretend he was trying to get us together and dress a double date up as a group outing."

You stared at him. It was a pleasant surprise. You weren't mad...just shocked that he'd go through so much for you. You tried to control the blush syndrome you had suddenly come down with.

"Basically, (y/n), he just wants a chance with you. Any one with eyes that function can tell that you two like each other. So do me a favor, will you? Tomorrow when he chases me down to tell me your answer, please let it be good news. Or I'll personally use my jutsu to make you two kiss." With that he guided Temari away, leaving you alone to wait for Naruto.

"Okay guys..." Naruto realized that Shika and Temari had left. "Uh, where did they go?"

"I-I guess they went home." You answered looking around for them then back down at your feet. Naruto immediately realized that you were acting differently than before and got worried.

"If you want, I can walk you home. If not, it's okay. I know that you're a strong girl and--"

You cut him off by slipping your hand into his, weaving your fingers together. He could feel your pulse beating rapidly through the palm of your hand. He thought about asking you if you were okay but kept the question to himself. He took the first step and you followed. The whole walk to your apartment was silent with the exception of the crickets chirping in the background. The stars lit up the clear midnight blue sky as you replayed Naruto's golf lesson in your head over and over again. It was so obvious...How did you miss that?

You stood outside your door and looked down, biting your lip while waiting for him so say something.

"Well, (y/n), thank you for helping me out. Did you see them? They're perf--"

"Naruto, I know the truth." You whispered feeling your stomach become occupied with butterflies.

His face fell. "Oh...Oh, man...um...(y/n)...I-I didn't know any other way to ask you...I knew that you'd say no if I just asked...I'm so sorry I didn't just tell you but--" You put a finger on his lips to shut him up.

"Geez. Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?" You asked with a sly smile.

"Sasuke and Sakura told me that all the time--" He tried to speak against your finger but you shushed him.

"Oh, Naruto. What am I gonna do with you?" You took a deep breath and stepped forward, pressing your body against his. You looked up into his eyes, "Yes."

"Huh? Yes, to what?" He wondered then just as quickly understood. His lips curled up into a smile. You shook your head at him and stood on your toes, pressing your lips to his. You pulled back and looked at him.

"I can't believe you had to dump paint on me just to get my attention."

"Well," He chuckled rubbing his head, "It worked."

"Yeah, I tried to pound your face in for the rest of the day until Kiba let me ride Akamaru for about an hour."

"He owed me a huge favor." Naruto nodded. Your eyes widened.

"That was your doing too? I wondered why he just approached me and asked me that..." You cut your eyes at him. You put your hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down for another kiss, this one deeper. He placed his hands on your hips and kissed you hard, just like he had dreamed of doing for months now. He opened his mouth slightly and his tongue traced your lip, tricking you into opening your mouth which allowed him to slip his tongue in. He put your other hand around his neck then bit your lip. You pulled away.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Mission accomplished?"

He paused then chuckled against your neck. "Yeah, mission accomplished." His lips traced their way down your neck and he suckled gently, making your squirm excitedly in his arms.

"I should go." He pulled away. You pouted, not wanting him to go so soon.

He smiled. "I'll come by in the morning, okay?"

You nodded and he planted a kiss on your lips then one on your forehead. "Goodnight, (y/n)."

You opened your door and went inside, slowly closing the door while waving at him, tempted to pull him inside. "Goodnight, Naruto." You closed the door then put your back to it.

"Oh my God...Naruto's my boyfriend. Aaaaah!" You whispered in a girly squeal.

"I heard that." Naruto chuckled through the door. You covered your mouth and tried not to laugh.

"Goodnight, Naruto!" You closed your eyes.

"Goodnight...Koi." He whispered causing your eyes to shoot open. This time when you knew he had really left, you slid to the floor with a mile wide grin.


	6. Kisame

Kisame

**Black Cloaks, Red Clouds, Purple Nail Polish**

Everyone was in the pool except Sasori (for obvious reasons) splashing each other wildly and having a good time. You tried your hardest to avoid Itachi and Deidara since they had declared war on you for having splashed them and getting their silky hair wet. How were you to know that your inner tube would cause that big of a wave?

"Lunch is ready!" Hidan yelled pulling more barbeque off of the grill. You forgot the raven and blonde threat and immediately started making your way to the edge of the pool closest to the patio door. You felt arms wrap around your waist as hands grab your thighs and screamed.

"No!" Your protest was drowned out due to the water enclosing around you so suddenly. You hated being dunked because you always panicked and would nearly drown yourself. You thrashed wildly trying to figure out which way was up and which way was the bottom of the pool. Why did they have to want to have a pool party in the middle of the day?!

You began to run out of air and instinctively took a deep breath filling your lungs with air. Arms lifted you up out of the water and you coughed and choked. You kept your eyes shut tightly, coughing hard as a huge hand gently rubbed your back.

"Easy. Easy. Calm down, okay?" A deep, romantic voice whispered soothingly.

"Easy? They just tried to kill me!" You shouted and opened your eyes. Kisame looked at you with a slight frown.

"They did not. Although I agree that was very wrong, they did not try to kill you, (y/n). Please calm down." He continued to rub your back. You this gentle contact to continue because it was calming you down. You kept breathing deeply then looked up at the blue man.

"You saved me."

His eyebrows rose in surprise. "I did? I thought you were just playing with them. I didn't know that you were actually in trouble."

You looked away as you fought tears. "Yeah, well I refuse to get back in the pool around them. If Kohana or someone isn't here to monitor them," you shook your head, "I will not be getting in."

Kisame noted the slight fear in your voice and tilted your head up with his index finger. "Did it scare you that bad?"

You frowned and let the tears fall as you hugged yourself. "Yes! You don't know how it is to feel like your dying every time you get into a big body of water like this..."

Kisame nodded. "You're right. I don't."

You looked at him and realized what you had just said to him. Your lips curled up into a smile and his did the same but out of amusement. "I'm sorry, Kisame. I--"

"Ah, don't worry about it, (y/n)." He studied your smile for several seconds quietly.

"Um, Kisame, what are you do--"

"Can I kiss you?" His tone was indifferent and mirrored his expression. You only stared at him blankly while your mind attempted to sort the information. Kisame never was the patient type and refused to be so now. He tilted your head back and his cold lips crushed yours. For several seconds he kept them there waiting for you to snap out of your shock and react. When you finally did, your hands went up to his shoulders, not to push him away but to hold him in place. You moved your lips slowly against his. He brushed his lips against yours gently and resumed the delicate kiss, never intending to take it any further than this.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?!"

You both turned to see a shell shocked Itachi and Deidara staring at you two. You felt your cheeks flush and turned back to Kisame to hide your face.

"She picked Kisame over _us_, yeah?" Deidara blinked his blue eyes several times.

Itachi was irate. "HOW IN THE HELL DO YOU SAY NO TO MY GODLY SEXINESS BUT WILL OPENLY MAKE OUT WITH THE _FISH_?!"

Kisame frowned and wrapped you up in his arms. "Go away. You can't have them all."

Kohana walked out and saw the scene...then smiled. _'It's about time someone showed a little interest in someone other than those two.'_ "Itachi, you need to stop worrying about them and come take your rage pills. Deidara, Tobi's trying to eat your food."

Of course, both went back inside and Kohana followed. Kisame leaned back a bit and looked down at you. "You okay?"

You blushed and nodded sheepishly. Kisame leaned down and gave you another kiss. You two continued until his teeth accidentally grazed your bottom lip and it started to bleed.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"It's okay." You stood and waited for him to get out as well. Then you both walked back inside...hand in hand.


	7. Orochimaru

**Orochimaru**

Warning: Contains some graphic scenes...Enjoy!

You leaned against the tree and held your breath. There was no way you could outrun one of the Legendary Sannin, but you had to try. You heard footfalls crunch in the leaves...they were getting closer.

"Oh, (y/n)." Orochimaru called your name in a mocking tone, adding a melody to it. He chuckled. "Surely you don't believe I don't know where you are."

You eyes widened with horror. Forget it. You had no choice but to try. You started to take a step forward when he appeared in front of you. "Damn."

He shoved you back into the tree hard and held you by your throat. "Where's that Uchiha boy?"

"I-I don't know." You tried to pull away from him but his grasp was firm.

"It's a pity. That means I have no use for you." He pulled out a kunai and prepared to kill you but you swung your left hand at him. He avoided your swing then promptly plunged the kunai into the palm of your hand, pinning it to the tree inches near your head. You screamed out then immediately stopped, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was hurting you. Pain shot through you in waves, matching the pulse of your heart. You knew that if you could calm your heart down, the pain would ease a bit as well. You glanced at your hand and winced; blood was leaking down your arm and dripping off of your elbow. You would die of blood loss if you didn't calm down. "You take pain well."

"What do you want with Sasuke?" You demanded, ignoring his comment.

"I have my reasons. If you'd just tell me where he is, I'd be on my way."

"H-how do you know my name?" You shivered from the cold as your body slowly went into to shock.

"I've been trailing him for quite some time. Then I found out that he actually cares for his little teammate." He ran a finger along your cheek. You leaned away from him and he frowned. "You are a feisty one, aren't you?"

"I don't know where he is...and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you!" You screamed at him.

He stared at you for what seemed like eternity before leaning closer to you. You flinched and tried to knee him but he grabbed your knee and forced it back down. As he pressed his body against yours, he let go of your throat and held your other wrist as if inspecting it. You watched him, wondering what this freak would do next. He took one last look at your wrist before turning to speak softly into your ear. "I know how to get him to come to me...through you."

"What?" You tried to look at him but his head was so close to yours you couldn't. "How?"

"If I showed you how powerful you could become, there's no doubt he'd follow you to me."

You shook your head, "But I don't want power. I barely like fighting. Like you said, I'm no use to you."

"That's where you're wrong, (y/n)." He chuckled and you jumped when you felt the tip of his tongue slide into your ear. Of course, by jumping, the kunai sliced you hand a bit more and you bit your lip in pain. He chuckled again. "Do you know how frustrating it is to lay with a woman when she's so afraid of you? It's rather annoying."

"Ew, you have sex?" You tried not to laugh at that thought. "I didn't know snakes had sex."

He sighed, ignoring your random moment. "Yes, I do. Whether or not it's consensual, however, is an entirely different matter."

Your smile immediately fell. _'Oh no...'_

"You don't fear me as badly as most women do." He nuzzled your cheek with his. "I'm sure with time that fear would disappear completely." You felt his hand roam down to your hip.

"I'd rather you just kill me." You tried to sound brave but he knew better.

"That's what you say...but your body says otherwise." He had noticed how relaxed you suddenly were and that your voice had dipped seductively. You tried to hide your growing interest in him but it was failing.

"(Y/n)!" You heard your sensei call your name, searching for you with other Jounin when they were informed that you were being pursued by Orochimaru.

Orochimaru sighed again, this time annoyed. "I guess it's time I leave...How about a parting gift?"

He pulled your wrist to his mouth and bit you. You started to scream out but his hand immediately covered your mouth. He pulled away and watched as a mark appeared on the inside of your wrist, taking the shape of a backwards swirl with five points around it. He watched to slip to the ground with the kunai still pinning you to the tree.

"This a new mark I formed, and now I'll get to see if it does what I intended for it to do." He knelt down and lifted your chin. Sweat had already begun to cling to your skin as your breathing became strained. "Of course, there's the chance that you may die before the mark becomes permanent...But it's a chance I'm willing to take. It's not everyday I run into someone like you, (y/n)."

"(Y/n)!" Your sensei was getting closer.

"One day, you'll come for me, begging to lay with me. I'll be waiting...and if you bring the Uchiha with you...I'll have a special surprise for you." He leaned forward and kissed you hard, then bit your lip. He pulled away with content and watched as blood dripped from your pierced lip. He ran the tip of his tongue over his sharp teeth and shrugged. "See you later."

Then he was gone.

"(Y/n)!" Your sensei kneeled down in front of you. You looked like hell. One of the Jounin pulled the kunai out of your hand and bandaged it up. Your sensei tried to get you to talk but you wouldn't. You were still dazed by all that had just happened, not to mention the curse mark was beginning to make you feverish.

"We've got to get her to a medic now!" Someone shouted as you began to fall over and everything went black.


	8. Kakuzu

**Kakuzu**

Black Cloaks, Red Clouds, Purple Nail Polish

"Pool party, yeah!" Deidara yelled running through the house wearing nothing but his black and red swim trunks followed by Itachi, both screaming their heads off. "Company's coming, yeah! Put on your swimsuits. Danna, can you make the drinks?"

"Fine!" Sasori shouted from his room.

"If you do not look hot, please go in your room and close the door!" Itachi yelled. You looked at your door briefly, then shook your head. The leader must have left to go do something and would be gone for quite a while. All of the members, with the exception of Tobi, would drop their tough guy act the minute the leader was sure to be gone for a while. You got up and decided to go see what was going on.

"Hello?" You found Sasori in the kitchen. He pulled out his cherry LG phone and started talking. "Orochimaru? I have a question...Okay, do you remember that time we hid the beer from everyone?...Where did we put it?...Huh?...OH, YEAH!!!!" He ran past you to Zetsu's room. You waited and sure enough he came back with a whole case of Bud-Light. "Okay, thanks...No, we do not miss you...We don't care if you have Kabuto...Or Sasuke...Purple's not that hot, man..."

You rolled your eyes and continued on to the living room. Kisame stretched out on the couch and turned the TV to the Discovery Channel. It was Shark Week.

"Hi, mother!" He waved to a tiger shark that was being documented. After another minute of this, you moved on. Kakuzu was going around to random people who were arriving for Deidara and Itachi's party asking them for ways that they would get money, meanwhile chugging a Heineken every eleventh person he asked. You turned a corner and ran into Zetsu who was carrying a watering pail for the plants.

"Hello, my pretties." You backed away slowly.

"Hey, Hidan!" Sasori yelled. "Come in here and do the barbeque!"

"I'm praying!" He shouted back down the hall.

"Ugh...(Y/n), can you barbeque?" Sasori looked at you.

"Um, no." You shook your head. He made a sound of frustration.

"Well, I can't do it! _I'm made of wood!_"

You tilted your head to the side. "I thought you still had skin."

He put a hand over your mouth and shushed you. "_They don't know that because they've never touched me. I just don't feel like messing with fire._" He turned away from you. "Hidan! Get in here!"

"Okay, okay." Hidan came in and took his "Kiss the cook" apron out of the pantry. He pulled out the meats and barbeque sauce then stopped to pray.

"Oh, come on. We really don't have that kind of time." Sasori complained.

"NO ONE SAYS ANYTHING WHEN YOU HOG THE KITCHEN TABLE TO MAKE YOUR STUPID PUPPETS!" Hidan screamed at him. Sasori threw up his hands and stormed out of the kitchen to go find ice for the cooler to put the beer in.

"(Y/n)-sama, do you want to play with Tobi?" You tensed up. You looked at Tobi out of the corner of your eye and saw that he had Deidara's pouch of explosive clay and sighed. You took the word "play" the wrong way.

"Dei's gonna assign another method of death to you when he sees you with that." You walked around him.

"Deidara-sama always threatening to kill Tobi but he never does it because he loves Tobi!" You covered your mouth to stifle a giggle.

"Right. Keep telling yourself that. I personal think it's because you have some sort of immortal thing going on. Kinda like the characters on Sesame Street." You decided that, once again, you wanted nothing to do with the group's activities. You left Tobi standing there holding the clay and went back to your room. Right before you closed the door, you heard Deidara screaming his head off about his clay. There was a loud crash followed by Tobi gagging while apologizing to Deidara.

Minutes later, someone started banging on your door. "(Y/n)! Come on, yeah! I need a partner to play chicken! Put on a swimsuit, yeah!"

"No!" You yelled back. The last time you played with them in the pool, those idiots almost drowned you. You prayed that the leader wouldn't be long...

"KATSU!" You stared, hang-jawed, as your door was blown off its hinges and landed across the room.

"DEIDARA!" You stood up on the bed and screamed. "OH MY GOD! THAT'S THE THIRD DOOR YOU'VE BLOWN TO PIECES THIS WEEK! OH MY GOD! LEADER-SAMA'S GONNA KILL YOU!"

He strolled in and waved you off. "Nah, I'll just blame Tobi again, yeah." He went straight to your dresser and began going through your underwear drawer.

"Oh my God!" You launched yourself at him, knocking him to the floor. "What is your problem?!"

"I'm trying to find you a swimsuit so I can play chicken, yeah." He whined a bit and pouted, using his blue eye to make the puppy face. Who can resist that? They also had to truly be short one "hot" girl if he was willing to try to dress you himself. You sighed and let him up, then guided him to the hole in the wall since you no longer had a door to call it one.

"Let me change and I'll be out there in five minutes."

"Thank you, (y/n), yeah!" He bear hugged you then left. You went to your dresser and pulled out a black two piece that had "I WUV CHIBIS!" divided up between the cups on the top and across the front of the bottom in white. You grabbed a white towel and went down the hall to change in the bathroom.

--------------------------

When you came out, the house was practically empty as everyone had gone out to the pool area. You sighed and went to the kitchen and grabbed a Monster energy drink out of the refrigerator. At the last second, you remembered that you left your sun block in the bathroom and turned back to get it. You snatched it off of the counter then turned.

"Hey sexy." Kakuzu looked down at you. He swayed a bit and you knew that he was already drunk.

"Hi." You smiled and put your hands on his shoulders, attempting to guide him out of the way. His hands went to your waist and (since he's a giant compared to everyone except Hidan and Kisame) he lifted you up and put you on the bathroom sink. "Kakuzu--"

"(Y/n), ssh. You talk too much." He tried to whisper and put his finger on your lips. "I know that you want me."

Your eyes widened in horror.

"I want you too." He pulled his mask down...

Your own scream hurt your ears when you saw his face for the first time. All you could see were the stitches that had once sewn his lips together; the threads now crusty with dried blood. You weren't prepared for the kiss he gave you, pressing his lips on yours while working his jaw, trying to get you to kiss him back. His hands roamed your body while you tried to push him off. He separated your legs and leaned against you, forcing your head up to give him a better angle. He finally pulled back and began to kiss on your neck.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew!" You said in a squeaky voice while shaking your hands. This was why you didn't drink with them. They didn't know when to put the bottle down. You could feel his hands trying to untie your top and you panicked, screaming again.

"Hey, Dei's getting pretty pissed that you're in here taking your sweet--" Itachi looked at the scene and put his hands on his hips. "I'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET YOU TO SLEEP WITH ME FOR WEEKS AND _HE_ REAPS THE BENEFITS OF MY HARD WORK?! HE'S NOWHERE AS HOT AS I AM! THIS IS AN INSULT! I COULD SEE DEIDARA OR SASORI, BUT _KAKUZU_?!!...(Y/n), I am _so_ hurt right now--" He covered his face.

"Itachi!" You tried to hold your top in place although Kakuzu had untied it and was now trying to pull it off.

"--I thought we had a connection. I mean, you're hot. I'm hot. Hot people generally sleep together--"

"Itachi, help me!" You pleaded placing your foot on Kakuzu's chest and shoving him away. Kazuku instantly caught himself and came right back.

"--I could so forgive you for this if you just slept with me tonight. What do you think?" He looked at you. You threw your sun block at him and hit him in his chest.

"HELP ME YOU DUMBASS!" You shouted. He finally looked at Kakuzu.

"Oh, he's drunk!" He sighed with relief and smiled. "I thought you had actually chosen him--"

"ITACHI!" You screamed.

"Okay, okay." He stepped in and grabbed Kakuzu firmly by the shoulders. "Kakuzu, hey buddy!"

"Hehtachi. Izzunt (y/n) haht?" His words nearly blended together. Itachi looked back at you and smirked.

"Yeah she is. But listen, I think you should go sleep this off. Okay? Go get in the bed." Itachi guided him out of the bathroom allowing you to try to tie your top.

"Buht cahn yuh tells dem tuh be quiet? Dey loud." Kakuzu leaned close to Itachi's face. Itachi closed his eyes and scrunched up his face.

"Yes. Just. Go. You're burning off my eyebrows." He pushed Kakuzu off down the hall. You sighed with relief then laughed. It could have been worse. Itachi helped you down off the counter.

"Can you tie this for me?" You turned around and held out the strings for him. His eyes lit up with joy at the thought of him being one step away from seeing you topless. "Try it and you'll die."

His face fell. "Fine." He tied it for you then pushed you out the door then down the hall.

"Thank you...for saving me...again." You pulled his arm to stop him, and then planted a kiss on his cheek. You walked off and went out to the pool, receiving cheers from Deidara and the party-goers. Itachi smiled and closed his eyes, hand on the spot where your lips had touched his skin. _'Oh, yeah. She wants me baaaad.'_ He smiled confidently


	9. Sasuke

**Sasuke**

You gripped your black blade katana tighter as you ran through the forest. Somewhere behind you, you clearly heard the dead leaves crunching under his weight behind you. Your jet black hair whipped around wildly as the wind rushed by you and your emerald green eyes searched the area, trying to find somewhere to lose your pursuer. You stood suddenly when you came to a huge lake...Didn't you just pass this thing?!

"(Y/n)." You turned to see Sasuke standing there with the now famous Uchiha blank stare, created and perfected by him and his brother. "I'm tired of playing chase. Let's go."

You whirled around to face him. "Sasuke. I tried to tell you when I left Konoha all those years ago that I didn't care for the village any more. You saw them. They want me to suppress my skills. They want me to just throw away my Kekkei Genkai as if it were a shirt or something! It's a part of me and if they can't accept that, I'll go somewhere where others won't treat me like some sort of disease."

He chuckled and stepped closer to you. "So you don't notice anything different about me?"

You looked at him for the first time since you first realized it was him and what he possibly wanted. Besides being taller than you remembered, and having a killer six pack, there was nothing that stood out. He wore a white button down shirt that only was only buttoned with one of the buttons and black pants. Your eyes widened.

"Where's your headband?" You took a cautious step forward.

He smirked. "I left it with Naruto years ago...a few months after you left, (y/n)."

Your gasped, lowering your katana. "But...why?"

"My brother was right. I needed to become stronger and as long as I played ninja with those idiots, I would have stayed as weak as I was. But now..." He looked up at you as his Sharingan blazed, causing it to look like two red orbs hovering in the air since it was so dark in the dense forest. "I've become a _lot_ stronger, (y/n)."

A chill ran up your spine. He was giving you the same look Itachi would give you before he would kiss you. How in the hell did you manage to get caught in between these two?

"Now that I've caught up with you, I think we should catch up. There's a lot I want to show you." He took another step forward. You held up your blade, leveling it with his throat.

"Itachi will be here any moment, Sasuke. Unless you want to fight to the death right about now, you should go."

He closed his eyes and shoved his hands into his pockets. "It's hard to believe that you chose to pursue the Akatsuki to gain membership. How are they treating you?"

"Go to hell, Sasuke." You gritted your teeth.

He looked up at you, eyes black again. "If you want someone to accept you, then come with me. I have my own team, (y/n). You won't have to jump through hoops just to join. I've always had a spot for you along side me."

The blade wavered as you bit your lip with uncertainty. Itachi had promised that he'd keep you with the Akatsuki, but where was he now? In your heart, you knew he was on his way. All you had to do was hold Sasuke off long enough.

"What's the name of your team?"

"Team Snake." He took another step. You held the tip of your blade against his throat and gently pushed, determined to prove you were serious. "You should know that I'm not going back without you."

"Then you won't be going back, Sasuke. I've made my choice. I'm staying with the Akatsuki." You said firmly.

He closed his eyes. "How about a battle?"

"What?!" Your eyes bugged out. Was he kidding?

"If I win, you come with me. If you beat me, you can go back to your little club."

You frowned. "We're an _organization_, you ass."

He smirked. "Sure, sure. Whatever you say."

You gripped your blade and shoved it at him, intending to take his head off. He anticipated this, knowing that like Naruto, you had a temper that you could rarely control. He grabbed your wrist and twisted it enough to make your drop your blade. He kicked you in the chest and you rolled across the ground, leaves getting stuck in your hair along the way. He walked up to you then paused. Far away, he could hear tree branches sway with sudden movement.

_'Shit, he really is coming. I don't want to fight him right now...I only came intending to take (y/n) back with me...'_ He sighed. He couldn't play with you like he had originally planned. You stood long enough for his elbow to connect with the back of your head. You stumbled a few steps then leaned up against a tree.

Sasuke turned to see a figure standing up in a tree wearing a black cloak with red clouds. "Itachi."

Itachi removed his hat and let it float down to the forest floor. "Sasuke."

"You can go back to your club house. For once I can say that I'm not interested in _you_ at the moment." Sasuke smirked looking at you. The world began to spin as you leaned away from the tree, losing your balance. In slow motion you began to fall over. You saw a kunai land in the foliage in front of you, stopping Sasuke from making the grab. You hit the ground with a soft thud. You heard the clink of metal to metal...then passed out.

-----------------------------------------

You woke up to the sound of a steady thump in your ear. You opened your eyes and looked around. It appeared to be morning. You looked up and saw that you were laying on Sasuke's chest. His eyes were closed and his breathing was deep, leaving you to assume he was still sleep. His left arm was wrapped around you, holding you close to his body. You lifted up slowly but he pulled you back down.

"I was waiting for you to wake up, (y/n)." He smirked with his eyes still closed. You wrinkled up your nose then mouthed some mean things to him. His smile widened.

"What's so funny?" You demanded.

"This." He said then sat up quickly, flipping you over to your back. You cursed under your breath as he pinned both of your wrists in one hand while leaning over you. The sudden movement caused your heart rate to quicken and you panted slightly. "What's the matter, are you scared?"

"Go fuck yourself, asshole." You swore squirming to get out of his grasp.

He closed his eyes. "I see you haven't changed too much. Of course, you're more of a potty mouth than I remember but I'll just chalk that up to your overexposure to the Akatsuki." He leaned down over you even more and used his free hand to trace the outline of your cheek then your lips. You turned your head and bit his finger as hard as you could. He bit his lip at the pain but said nothing, showing no emotion. As you chewed on his finger, he brushed his lips against your cheek. "I've missed you. You're the only person I've ever cared about."

You stopped trying to chew off his finger for a second. "Hmm?"

"When I heard that you left with the intention of finding my brother, I wanted you dead. But the more I thought about it, I realized you had a point. Konoha is a weak village, full of shinobi that value the wrong things. I never agreed with your decision but at least I understood you. I promised that I would find you and keep you with me forever."

You didn't say a word. _'Did he say that he missed me? I couldn't have heard him say "care".'_ You thought. He removed his finger from your mouth and traced the finger down...down your neck...down to your navel...

"Hey!" You squirmed even more. He leaned over and crushed your lips with his. He moved his bottom lip gently as his hand slipped underneath your shirt and inched its way back up. When you felt his hand cover your breast, you opened your mouth to protest but he seized that moment to shove his tongue in. He quickly removed his hand, separated your legs and slid his body in between. He let go of your wrists and you immediately hit him upside the head.

"Get off of me, chicken butt!" He tried not to laugh at the old nickname you had given him back when you first met. He settled on a deep, satisfied chuckle and kissed your neck. You cursed him mentally for finding that one particular tender spot on your neck and using it to his advantage. You tried not to show him that you were beginning to enjoy his touch but he knew you better than you thought.

"It's okay, (y/n)." He sunk his teeth into your skin and sucked hard. You unconsciously locked your legs around his waist and pulled him closer.

"Sasuke..." You gasped, trying to find the strength to tell him to stop. He was screwing with your mind big time and if you didn't stop him soon you were going to lose all touch with reality and end up sleeping with him. "Stop."

He lifted up and looked at you. "Stop?"

"Yes...stop." You panted trying to slow your breathing.

"And if I don't?" He raised an eyebrow. He controlled the situation. Why would he give that up?

"Just please..." You sighed. His lips found yours again. This time you opened your mouth to let him in. The tip of his tongue touched the tip of yours then it grazed the roof of your mouth sending shivers through you. He was shattering your will to say no.

"You always loved me, didn't you, (y/n)?" He asked, once again kissing down your neck. You nodded, frantic to get Sasuke off of you before you completely turned the tables and raped him. He moved down to your stomach and kissed your navel with a hunger neither of you had ever experienced until now. _'Oh, God. Itachi is going to have my head for this._

You tugged Sasuke back up to your face and kissed him fiercely as you pulled his shirt off. It was then you noticed a cut on his cheek. "What happened?"

He paused. "He cut me when I reached to grab you."

"If I'm here with you then..."

"He's alive. I promise. I left him occupied with a ton of shadow clones." He kissed you again. You heard the clicks of his zipper and stopped. Should you stop him?


	10. Gaara

**Gaara**

Modern World

The music was loud and bodies thumped to the beat of whatever song was playing. You really couldn't tell what the song was because the bass drowned out the words. All you heard was the beat and it made your body move. Your friends danced wildly thoroughly enjoying themselves; you could only pretend. It was hard to let yourself be free and happy after the day's events. Your boyfriend of two years had just broken up with you claiming that he would rather date other men than to spend another day with you. After having spent seven hours straight on an emotional roller coaster, going from happy to sad to outraged to emoland over and over again. You tried to get into it but...your heart just wasn't in it.

"Hey, you guys. I'm gonna step outside and get some air, okay?" You screamed over the music. They only nodded (were they nodding?) and you left. Outside, the midnight blue sky was dotted with stars that glittered. The moon hung majestically in the sky like a king standing over his kingdom. You took a deep breath and sighed, willing yourself to let the past go and move forward.

"Gaara!" A girl yelled as a red head brushed past you, nearly knocking you over.

"Temari, just go back inside! I only need a minute to clear my head, okay?" He turned around...and stole your breath away. It was Gaara. Your pulse quickened as your fists balled up tightly at your sides. If you had known _he_ would have been there, you would still be at home crying your eyes out while vowing to take your ex-boyfriend's head off.

"Fine. But you had better come back inside. If not, Kankuro and I will come after you...and you _won't_ like it." She frowned then went back inside the house.

Gaara grabbed his hair in both hands and yelled out in frustration. He saw you standing there staring daggers at him and tilted his head in mild amusement. "(Y/n)...long time, no see." His lips twitched at the corners, as if he had thought of smiling but changed his mind.

"Gaara. You're still alive I see. The last time I saw you, Temari had vowed to rip your arms off and beat you with them for using your sand to trap me in the boys' locker room. I guess not everyone keeps their promises." You folded your arms across your chest. Even though he was the cutest guy you'd ever laid eyes on, he was still a jerk. Nothing could change that.

Gaara laughed in a way that both made you slightly blush yet grit your teeth. The effect he had on you was crazy. "As if she could get through my sand. _Right._ That'll be the day." He looked at your outfit and smirked. "A skirt, (y/n)? I can't remember ever seeing you wear one before. In fact...I always thought you were a boy. That's why I locked you in the locker room. I thought you were going to go peep at the girls."

Red flashed in your mind and you got so angry that you more than ready to kill the little cretin. You dressed normally; there were an equal number of jeans and skirts in your closet. You charged at him without thinking about it. He took a half of a step back in surprise. You _never_ said much in school and seeing you get so angry so quickly certainly took him off guard. Before his mind could register what was happening, your fist connected with his jaw and sent him sprawling onto the ground.

You were so angry with him and your ex that you couldn't stop yourself. You had to let it all out or you would have a mental breakdown. You charged again but this time the sand acted fast enough to stop you from even getting more than five feet near him. You shouted all sorts of insults and expletives at the red head who could only watch with a blank, lost look. He had heard that your boyfriend had planned to break up with you but didn't care at the time. Looking at you now, he began to feel bad for giving you such a hard time. He dropped his sand guard and let you attack him again, this time grabbing you by your wrists. Finally, you gave up and tried to back away from him but he wouldn't let you go.

"No, seriously. Let go." You whispered trying to pull away.

Gaara's ice blue eyes stared at you intensely, searching for something. You opted to close your eyes to fight the tears coming. You had made yourself look like a complete idiot by choosing to attack him in a rage.

"You hit me." He whispered. Your eyes shot open and you looked at him. Sure enough, his cheek was starting to turn redder with each passing second. "That hurt." His grip tightened on your wrists and you whimpered uncomfortably. He let one of your wrists go and turned to walk off, dragging you behind him.

_'Holy cow...'_ You thought trying to keep up with his face paced steps. "Wait. Where are you taking me?"

"Home." He tossed his reply over his shoulder then looked forward, brow creased with anger.

"B-but my house is that way." You pointed in the opposite direction. He didn't seem to have heard you so you tried to yank your arm back only to have him yank it even harder in his direction. "Did you hear me?! My house is _that_ way!"

"I didn't say _whose_ home, now did I?" He didn't even bother to look back at you.

Your eyes widened with fear. There had been rumors that he'd killed a few people but no one had any proof. You honestly didn't want to find out first hand. "W-wait. I'm sorry I hit you. Please let me go." You begged with a gentle yet firm tone. He ignored you plea and kept walking. After ten minutes, he walked up to a house and pulled his house key out from his black jean jacket pocket. You seized this moment to use all of your strength to pull away. Your wrist slipped from his grip and you turned only to run smack into a hard wall of sand. "OOF!"

"(Y/n), you are so dramatic." He sighed, taking your hand and leading you inside. You followed in a complete daze as stars circled around your head. He kicked off his shoes by the door and instructed you to do the same. Then he led you straight out to the backyard. As soon as he stepped outside, a small black Labrador ran up to him yipping excitedly. You snapped out of it and smiled, watching him pet the pup while talking to it in a cute baby voice. "Who's a cute good girl? Huh? Who's the cutest girl ever?"

"You have a puppy?" You asked timidly. He picked the puppy up and turned to you.

"Yeah. Her name is Cho. Kankuro found her a few weeks ago." He continued to pet her until he noticed that your eyes were lit with interest and held Cho up to you. "Wanna hold her?"

You nodded excitedly and took the puppy from him gently. You giggled when Cho became excited and began licking your cheek meanwhile wagging her tail so hard that she became a challenge to hold.

"She likes you." Gaara noted, shoving his hands into his pants pockets.

You nodded. "I would have to agree. I've never seen anything or any_one_ this happy to see me before." For some reason, saying this reminded you of your ex and you got sad.

Gaara noted the sudden change in your expression and took Cho from you, setting her back down on the ground. "(Y/n), are you okay?"

You tried to answer him but your throat burned as tears filled your eyes. It was harder to deal with the loss of a love you had known for what seemed like forever than everyone made it out to be. You just felt so empty inside. His arms went around you and pulled you close to him. You rested your head on his chest and wrapped your arms around his waist. How did he know that what you needed more than encouraging words, more than a pat on the back, or even a bucket of your favorite ice cream, was merely a hug? Such a simple gesture meant so much to you and did so much more for than all of those other things combined could do...especially from him. One arm held you tightly against him while the other hand gently rubbed your head, smoothing your hair down while he pressed his cheek into the top of it.

"It's his lost, (y/n)." He whispered into your hair. He felt you nod slightly and he sighed. Sometimes he wished he knew the perfect thing to say to you to make you fall into his arms. Although, this wasn't what he had in mind...it was better than anything. You felt better and tried to pull back to tell him this when his hands suddenly cupped your face. You stared up into his eyes with the moon illuminating his face.

"Gaara?" You whispered. His lips formed a small smile then pressed up against yours. Just like they describe it in movies and fairy tales, your nerves shot off like fireworks as your whole body began to tingle like crazy. You could contain a giggle of disbelief as he moved his mouth causing yours to open as well and his tongue brushed against yours. Feeling his tongue graze the roof of your mouth made your knees buckle. He caught you and gently lowered you to the grass and laid on top of you, straddling your legs since you had on a skirt. "Gaara...what are you doing?"

He sat up and pulled off his jacket and rolled it up then placed it under your head. "Showing you how I really feel. I should have done this a long time ago." His hands found yours and weaved his fingers together with yours. He then moved your hands up above your head and kissed you harder, more passionately than the first time. It was so intense. He nibbled on your lip gently then moved his electrifying kisses to your neck. Cho began to yip and ran to the door.

You both looked up to see Kankuro reaching down for Cho and picked her up. He winked at you both and closed the door. You blushed madly and tried to sit up but Gaara wouldn't let you. "Gaara. I should go now."

He tried to frown but it seemed more like an angry pout. "Why?" His fingers traced the outline of your jaw. You can stay for a little while longer."

You tried to make yourself say no but the word wouldn't come out. "Gaara."

He kissed you again, and then looked at you. "Still say no?"

You smiled and turned your head away from him. "I can't do this. I just got out a very serious relationship. I need at least a month before I can even begin looking at guys again."

He tilted his head to the side. "Why?"

"Because if I don't then I'll make a bad name for myself." You looked into his mesmerizing eyes. He closed them and nodded. He stood and helped you stand up, even helping to brush the grass off of you.

"I guess I understand...I can wait."

"Wait for what?" You looked at him, totally clueless. He pulled you close again; this time you were looking into each other's eyes.

"For you to be ready to be with me. (Y/n), the only reason I've ever teased you was because I liked you and didn't understand how I felt. Seeing someone else hurt you and make you even _think_ about crying...I've never been so angry before. I would go hurt him but I owe him one."

"Owe him what?"

"You are so clueless." He chuckled then pressed his lips to yours. Then he continued to speak, making his lips brush against yours with his every word. "I owe him a favor. He gave me the chance to experience life...with my soul mate."

Your jaw dropped open in shock. Your pulse quickened again and you felt light-headed. He put his hand over your heart to feel your heartbeat and smiled. He then lifted your right hand and put it over his heart. At first you didn't feel anything until you realized something astounding. _You couldn't feel his heart beating because your own heart was beating at the same time._

"No two hearts can beat at the same time unless," he leaned closer to you again, lips centimeters from your own. You felt his breath on your lips and shivered. "Not unless those hearts were meant to be together."

He captured your lips in another kiss and you put your arms around his neck and held him close. "Forever?"

"Forever...I'll never leave you, (y/n)."


	11. Neji

**Neji**

You hated spending time away from him. Ever since Ten Ten pushed you into him at last year's Christmas party, a slow yet sold relationship had been building between you two. Nearly ten months later, you and Neji were not only inseparable, but also one of Konoha's most notorious couples...like Asuma and Kurenai. You stared at the clock on the wall. He promised he'd-

"(Y/n)?" Neji's smooth voice accompanied a loud yet brief knock on the door. Despite having previously promised yourself to be calm, you ran over to your apartment door, yanked it open, and greeted him with a tight hug and a peck on the lips.

"Neji!"

He chuckled and leaned back a bit, still holding onto you. "Ready?"

"For what?" You looked at him curiously.

"For this." He kissed you deeply, dipping you back slightly. You giggled into the kiss and smiled warmly when he finally pulled away. "You're so goofy."

"Only for you." He grabbed your hand, lacing his fingers with yours. "Now come on."

You slid on your sandals and let him drag you out the door. While he led you, he was telling you about some spot he found. Of course, it was hard to listen and pay attention to him if he kept looking back and melting you with his rare, beautiful smile.

"...(Y/n), are you even listening?"

"Huh?" You snapped out of it. "I think I am."

He sighed. "You 'think'?"

You pouted. "You keep smiling! You know how I feel about your smiles."

He only shook his head-smiling. "Fair enough."

At last he stopped walking once he came to a huge meadow filled with all sorts of flowers with a small hill. "This is it." He breathed. Your reply was a smile.

"It's beautiful." You breathed. "How'd you find it?"

"On the way back from a mission. Now, come on." He gave your hand a gentle tug leading you to the hill. On it, a blanket had been spread out with a cooler beside it. "Those are our drinks. We'll go out to eat after we watch the show."

"The show?" You looked at him.

He flashed another dazzling smile. "You'll see."

You both laid down in the setting sunlight, chatting about the day's events with you snuggled against his body and his arm around you. The sunset was a beautiful orange, pink, and purple canvas as twilight set in the sky. He kissed your forehead and rubbed your arm often when he thought you were getting cold in the fall night air.

"Is it over?" You asked once the sun had disappeared altogether and the moon was beginning to take its role as a night light in the sky.

He shook his head. "Not by a long shot. That was just the beginning."

As if on cue, a light streaked across the sky. "Oh!" You gasped, covering your mouth with you hand as another light chased the first across the darkening sky.

His lips brushed against your forehead as he murmured, "Make a wish, (y/n)." Suddenly the sky lit up like there were fireworks going off in space as more lights zoomed by. "It's a meteor shower."

"The 'show'." You breathed then closed your eyes, and made your wish. As soon as you had finished, you opened your eyes only to find Neji's face less than an inch away from yours. Before you could pose a question, his lips crushed yours. He leaned down on top of you (off to the side, not between your legs), putting your arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Your lips moved together in a delicate dance as your tongues playfully wrestled. When he finally ended the kiss, he punctuated it with a kiss on your nose and a smile.

"Wishes do come true." You smiled and touched his cheek.


	12. Rock Lee

**Rock Lee**

_Bushy. Eyebrows. Nothing could be more distracting than two huge caterpillars crawling across his face...right?_

You weren't in too much of a rush, yet you had to hurry over to Ichiraku to meet up with Sakura. If she could help you pass the written part of the Chuunin Exams then all would be well. Your teammates, Nozomi and Ichiro, often scolded you for your lack of determination. In fact, Nozomi threatened violence if you failed.

"OOF!"

You hit the pavement hard, landing on your back. To your complete horror, Rock Lee fell on top of you-hard. His lips crushed yours in a painful, bruising kiss for what felt like forever (but later turned out to be about less than sixty seconds) then he jumped up quickly. "I'm sorry!"

You sat up and touched your swollen lip to find it bleeding slightly. "Watch where you're going; you could have killed me."

You got to your feet and stomped off-embarrassed and beet red from blushing.


End file.
